


Kylo Ren's Final Request

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Kylo Ren falls victim to an assassination attempt and his Knights go to great lengths to fulfill his dying wish.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Kylo Ren's Final Request

Rey was checking out a pile of scrap, not in any great rush to get back to the ship but she told herself to not take too much time. She became aware of a presence behind her. She whirled bringing up her staff.

The man raised his hands in an open gesture. “I come to you with a peaceful request. I am Vicrul of the Knights of Ren.”

Rey glanced around, “And the other with you?”

“My brother knight, Trudgen.”

“Why are you here?”

“Our master is slowly dying of a cruel poison. He fades away by the hour, already being too weak to rise from his bed or to even speak anymore. He has expressed a desire to see you one last time.”

Rey had heard the rumors of the assassination attempt. She only worried when they had not connected and that worry only grew as the days passed. She lowered her staff and fought the tears. “Where is he?”

“Not far from here. We can have you back here in a day or two.”

Rey thought about it, then pulled her comm unit out. She deactivated it and nodded. She followed the knights out of the junkyard and toward a nearby landing platform.

*

Trudgen showed Rey the table where she could put her weapons. Rey was quietly impressed at the amount of weapons the Knights carried between them. As she propped her staff up she caught sight of his lightsaber. She set hers down next to his, pausing to touch his.

She followed Trudgen to a well-lit room at one end of the villa. “Who owns this villa?”

Trudgen seemed a little embarrassed, “The creature that invented the poison that is killing my master owns this villa. He did not survive our interrogation and now lies in the basement. We have told his former slaves that once we leave here they will be free to move on with their lives, including the nursemaid we have tending to our master.” He tried to look unaffected by her look, “Like I said, he can’t talk, but only rolled his eyes when we told him what happened to the owner of the villa.”

Rey shook her head as they entered the large spacious sunny room and stifled a gasp. He was in a slightly inclined bed, tubes running everywhere, pale like a ghost despite the sunlight. She walked over to the bed and reached out and touched his scarred cheek, careful of the tubes running from his nose and mouth. “Ben.”

He opened his eyes and finally focused on her. He asked a question with his eyes. Rey brushed his hair out of his face and tried to not react as quite a lot of it came out with her soft touch. “I heard you wanted me here at your side.” She paused, tears falling from her eyes.

He reached up and with a very shaky hand and wiped at her tears, then put his hand behind her head and gently tugged on her, gesturing with his eyes to the side of his bed. Rey nodded and pulled away long enough to remove her boots and belt, then with the nurse’s help climbed up onto the bed with him. She tucked herself alongside him. They studied each other’s faces for the longest time, then Rey tucked him into her shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

_She dreamed of a pleasant place, it looked like a farm. She saw a young boy she very quickly identified as Ben moving through the crop toward a large white tree, surrounded by an ankle-high ring of stones. He easily stepped over this stone ring and walked up to the trunk. He stared at the tree which Rey realized was not all that big, or really all that white, but was very bright in the Force. He leaned against it and sighed much the way he had earlier when settling against her._

_Suddenly young Ben yelped as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him away from the tree. “No! Put me down!” He cried, struggling._

_“Do you know what my dad will to us? Me for losing sight of you, you for touching the tree!”_

_“It sings!”_

_“Don’t care.” Rey finally recognized the older boy as Poe, the fact he was older than Ben was not obvious from the adult men she knew._

_Rey looked at young Ben looking wistfully at the tree as he made Poe carry him back toward a farmhouse that she had seen in holo images._

Rey woke up, then checked on Ben who was still asleep. She stroked his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead and cradled his head against her.

Ap’lek came to stand next to the bed, laying a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “He dreams?”

“I think we shared his dream.”

“A white tree that sings in the Shadow, the Force?”

Rey looked up and nodded. “He just wants to rest against it, it’s comforting, a calm peaceful place in the force.”

“Did you see where the tree is? We asked him which he wanted more, you or the tree and he picked you.”

“Yavin 4, on the Bey/Dameron farm.”

Ap’lek sighed, “He would pick someplace hard to get to.”

Rey thought over this information as she held the sleeping man, “The skiff you used to bring me here, do you still have access to that?”

“Yes, and it would take a day to get there. Problem is it is deep in Republic territory, on private property, and we are wanted men.”

“And you remember what he has said on multiple occasions.” Vicrul said. At Rey’s confused look he explained, “He has stated, and it is in accordance with our traditions, that if he dies, we are to become your knights, oh it’s probably good he’s asleep and can’t see that face.”

Rey pushed her annoyance aside, “We can’t waste a moment. Not even to be annoyed. Please get the nurse, apologize for waking her and get him ready to go.”

“And do what when we get there, walk up to the farmer and say, ‘we’re just here so my brother can die under a tree that sings?’ “

“We may have to negotiate with Mr. Bey, ask nicely, beg a little bit. But from what Poe has told me his grandfather is a stern man but compassionate and kindly. His family has been responsible for the tree since it was brought to Yavin 4 as a cutting by Poe’s mother as a cutting.”

Ap’lek shrugged, “It’s not nearly crazy as some of the shit he comes up with.”

Vicrul nodded, “I’ll get Sula.”

*

It was the end of a long day and Ramon Bey settled into his favorite chair, wanting to just watch the evening news program, then take a bath and settle in his bed with his nightly medication drip. He was about to dial up the program when there was a knock at his door.

“Of course. Always. You have all day, but you show up now.” He opened it and found a young woman who looked vaguely familiar and two burly men behind her. “Evening, what can I do for you?” He looked past the woman where a small pleasure skiff was carefully parked on the road.

“Mr. Bey, a friend of mine is dying and wants to see the white tree one more time before he does.”

It was his initial reaction to refuse but looking into the girl’s eyes he saw an honest request, and her eyes were full of grief. Then he thought he recognized her and asked, “Who are you and who is your friend?”

“I’m Rey and my friend is Ben Solo.”

Ramon frowned, knowing both names and was able to attach faces to both. “He’s so young! What happened?”

“He was poisoned.” She reached out and took his hand between hers, “Please?”

“Let me see him.”

Ramon paused at the door of the cabin. He thought back to when his daughter Shara lay dying. Ben was pale, his skin was splotchy and there were clumps of hair missing. Tubes ran everywhere. “Poor young prince.” He whispered then stepped into the cabin and reached down and laid his hand over Ben’s. he gave the younger man’s hand a pat then turned, “We can get hm to the tree on my hover tractor. Let me go get it.”

Two knights carried Ben from the ship to the hover tractor and Ramon drove it between the crops to the tree, Rey holding Ben close to her. The remaining knights and Sula rode in a speeder behind them.

Ben had only briefly woken when Sula had removed the tubing and monitors. He was unconscious when they settled him against the tree. Rey made herself comfortable as she snuggled up against him, not caring about the onlookers.

It was quiet for a long time and Ramon contemplated the young couple at the base of the tree. He frowned at the thin crinkly blankets that had been draped over the couple. Finally he said quietly, “My son-in-law left some ground pounder gear in the barn they might be more comfortable with it.”

Rey nodded and Kuruk turned to the man, “Where is the barn?”

“I’ll take you, but you may need one or more of your friends to help.”

Ramon was only mildly put off by the jamming but he was no ignorant farmer and did not blame these people in particular. They had taken the gear to Rey and Ben, lamenting the condition of the barn.

“Kes kept promising to clean it up, but there was always something else. Now he’s gone off to train Resistance fighters, well, it’s not an urgent project, just a bunch of distracting physical work.” He reached out to grab the frame of the barn keyhole door. He let one of the knights help him to the house and get him settled in his chair.

He offered them some stew but advised them to throw a couple packages from the freezer into it, to stretch it. He chuckled at the looks they gave at his directions, “Don’t cook much?”

Trudgen pointed toward the tree, “He’s the only one of us who can cook. He found it easier to teach us about the Force than to teach us how to cook.”

After dinner Ramon made his way to his bedroom for a late bedtime. He was exhausted and grateful for Sula’s help.

Ramon sighed as the drip started, “Been with that crew long?”

Sula shook her head, “I was enslaved by a poisoner, the one who created the poison that kills his highness. His friends interrogated him and found there was no antidote and the man died, he was in terrible health. They freed me and the other slaves, but I volunteered to accompany them here.” She checked his readout. “I hope they don’t mess up the barn too much.”

Ramon shook his head, “It was messed up already, and they need something to do.” He paused, “It’s never easy waiting for someone else to die.”

*

The knights took turns going out to the tree to sit vigil with Rey and Ben. Ramon arose at his usual time and asked if they would bring his tractor up on the next swap.

Ramon, Sula, Vicrul and Cardo were sitting around having some porridge with their choices of fruit when a clattering came from the back of the house,

Vicrul and Cardo were alarmed, but Ramon waved them back to their porridge, “Vermin knock over the trash receptacles all the time.”

Cardo ate the last of his bowl, “Vicrul, dish out some for Rey, what is that?” He questioned the package Ramon set on the table.

“Kiva fruit candy, he probably won’t eat all of it, but I remember he liked it as a child.”

Cardo put his dish in the cleaner, “I’m going to check the perimeter.”

Ramon said, “The peskiest vermin are immune to blasters.”

Cardo hefted his electo blade, “We’ll see.” He stepped out and glanced around. He saw a figure of a person duck behind the house. He swung his weapon activating it and giving a whoop alerting Vicrul. He moved quickly around the corner and swung his weapon.

A foot swung out and tripped him, forcing him to toss his weapon to avoid falling on it. He was clambering back to his feet when he heard Vicrul swing his weapon and the distinctive noise of an electroblade hitting a lightsaber. He grabbed his weapon and swung at the person wearing an orange jumpsuit and a flight helmet who still had their lightsaber locked with Vicrul’s electroblade. Cardo found himself flung away and against the rack of waste receptacles.

Vicrul managed to push the lightsaber away and slammed his body into the slight figure and into the side of the house. The move knocked the helmet off and Vicrul raised his weapon and froze, then muttered “Kriff!”

Cardo got to his feet and felt the blood drain from his face as he recognized General Organa who gracefully climbed to her feet, calling her dropped lightsaber to her hand and activating it. “Where is my son?” she demanded.

The knights lowered their weapons. Vicrul and Cardo traded looks and Vicrul said, “He is out by the tree. Where he requested to be.”

Leia gave a small huff, then closed the lightsaber, “Take me to him.”

Rey and Ben were snuggled together in a sleeping bag, in his moments of wakefulness he would look for the knights, then would turn to Rey who would tighten her hold on him. They would share some kisses and he would drift back to sleep.

Rey looked up suddenly, “How did she find us?”

The knights were confused, then turned to see the speeder arriving.

Leia bounded out almost before it stopped and froze just outside the stone border. She stepped over the border and then knelt next to the couple leaning against the tree. Leia reached out and touched Ben’s face, closing her eyes and reaching out to listen to his feelings.

Ben stirred and mouthed something that looked like “Mama.”

Leia leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, “Oh my baby.” She tottered and put her hand on the tree to support herself.

_Leia found herself standing somewhere at the base of a perfectly enormous white tree, obviously centuries old. She turned when she heard voices, a human man was talking to a young togruta woman, saying something about it was Daughter’s wish to save her with what remained of her life, taken from the natural world, that he only acted as the conduit at Father’s urging._

_The scene shifted to the temple on Yavin 4, but at a time when the temple was newer. A young woman was fretting about the strange creeper root, that it grew closer and closer to the temple by the day. The older Jedi comforted her, saying it was a vast storehouse of energy, yes stolen from other plants but everything had a place in the universe._

Leia took a deep breath and nearly collapsed on top of Ben but caught herself just in time. She looked up at the concerned circle of faces. “Is there a root or rhizome, green and gold in color?”

Vicrul said, “It grows out from the forest, strangles the crops if allowed a foothold. It’s a pervasive rhizome and the green parts have long leaves with spikes along their sides.” The other knights looked at him, “What? That was next on the list after fixing his roof. Please don’t give us that look your majesty, his son and grandson should’ve probably done all this for him before scuttling off to join your band of fighters.” He paused, then continued, “We also needed something to do. He would understand.”

“Ord Jarta.” One of the other knights said, the others nodding in understanding.

Ramon and Sula joined them so he could point out the rhizome more precisely and he explained that it was very bendy and somewhat stretchy.

“It seems to avoid the area of the tree.”

Leia studied the section uncovered for her inspection. “Can we get it close?” None were sure why Leia had this sudden interest. “See how close you can get an unbroken rhizome to the tree.” She ordered.

“If my plant finder worked that would be useful.”

Leia pulled out her commlink, “Artoo, I need you here.” She frowned at the static. 

“Cardo, go turn off the jamming device.”

“I need a pair of strong backs, we need to get the plant identifier from the house.”

It took most of the morning but with the Knights, Ramon, Sula, and Leia working diligently they found and excavated the rhizome. By midday they had it close to the stone border. The rhizome tried to pull back several times but the knights were able to hold it in place. 

They moved Ben who was unnaturally still. “Rey, hold onto him. I need you to make sure the rhizome does not pull out of my grip.” She looked up as Sula brought her a box to sit on, “So you don’t fall and hurt yourself.” The Sula joined the knights

Leia reached out and took Ben’s hand with one hand, then grabbed the rhizome with her other hand and closed her eyes and concentrated. It was like holding onto a live wire, it sent bolts of pain through her arms and shoulders but she held on. She was dimly aware of Rey’s whimper, of the grunts of exertion of the men and Twi’lek holding the rhizome, R2D2’s nearly panicked screech, the gasp of shock from Ramon as the rhizome’s top growth withered and died. Leia held on as long as she could, until she blacked out and lost her grip and balance and blacked out.

The next thing she was aware of was being draped in a lap. She opened her eyes and smiled at her son’s concerned face looking down at her. He still looked awful, missing patches of his hair, splotchy skin, still pale and haggard looking, but his eyes were bright and aware, and most importantly he was awake.

“Ben.”

He smiled and looked at her, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Leia stroked his cheek, “Still can’t talk?”

He shook his head then Sula came into view. “Do you feel like sitting up, General?”

“Not really but I get the feeling that wasn’t a request.”

Over the next few days Ben regained his strength. Leia and Rey stayed with him, the knights began their rotation again. Ramon would send them out with food for them. Sula was busy taking care of everyone, but was not bothered.

*

Poe skidded to a halt in the borrowed speeder, glaring at the pleasure skiff parked in front of his family farmhouse, Finn following behind but looking for Rey in the meantime.

“Is that the tree?”

Poe looked and could see the tree rising over the surrounding vegetation. “I could swear its larger than it was than the last time I was here.” He spotted his grandfather on his tractor in the distance then he and Finn got back in the speeder and headed out for the tree. 

He brought the speeder to a halt and stared at the figure sitting under the tree, hands clasped in front of him. “What the…”

Finn saw a speeder bike approaching, “Rey!” he shouted.

Rey hopped off the speeder bike and smiled. She greeted both men with a warm embrace. “What are you doing here?”

“Never mind that, what’s he doing here?” Finn asked.

“Not dying.” Ben said, making both men jump as he had crept up behind them. Rey smiled at him and accepted a kiss from him. “Told you she stole the x-wing.”

“What have you done to the General?” Poe asked.

“Given her gray hair.” Ben responded. Rey gave his chest a fond gentle slap. 

“Commander.” Leia said, getting off a speeder bike. “Somehow, no part of my message said respond in person. You haven’t been pushing yourself?” She asked Ben.

He held up a small crystal, “A couple more days and It should be repaired.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. Commander, why don’t you and Finn take me back to the farmhouse.”

Finn looked like he wanted to stay with Rey, who had an arm wrapped protectively around Ben, and Poe glanced toward the barn.

“They didn’t touch her a-wing.” Ben said.

“Gentlemen.” Leia said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

“Abuelo!”

“Poe! Come on in! This must be Finn, nice to meet you, it’s almost suppertime.”

Poe listened to his grandfather and Leia fill them in on the last few days. They had just gotten caught up when Ben and Rey entered the house, Rey directing Ben to take a seat.

“So what happens now?” Poe asked as Rey handed Ben a bowl of stew and sat next to him.

Leia sipped at her tea before answering, watching her son and Rey. “He and the knights have been very helpful so far and once he’s back on his feet he’s agreed to help us further.”

“And the knights?” Finn asked. 

Poe looked up as a bowl was plopped in front of him, “We’re their knights, part of what you could call a package deal. I don’t see why you’re complaining, your grandfather gets a nurse out of the deal.”


End file.
